


Crazy In Love（pwp）

by CreepTina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepTina/pseuds/CreepTina
Summary: 没有什么实际意义的pwp。恶魔Dean与黑化Sam。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 11





	Crazy In Love（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> 六年前的古老作，我现在是个无情搬运工。

Dean被仰面朝天的推倒在床上，后背接触到床单的那一刻他仍想反弹坐起并把那个赤裸着上身的大个子钉到墙上，可是头顶天花板上的恶魔圈却限制住了他的行动。那个叫Sam的——他作为人类时仅有的弟弟，正用一种足以压断他的肋骨的力道压制上来，将手里的铁链紧紧缠住他的双手绑在床头，然后一把扯开他的衬衣。

“不要妄想逃脱，Dean。”湿热的舌头伴着同样湿热的吐息卷进他的耳朵，Dean忍不住一抖。

Sam用一种几乎调戏的神情半跪起来，在他眼前一颗一颗的解开牛仔裤的纽扣，并且用粗糙的布料蹭着他裸露的胸膛，包裹在白色布料里的巨物烫的吓人，贴上Dean皮肤的那一刻几乎灼烧起来。Dean发出警告的吼叫，可是Sam完全不以为意。

“你看起来依然很喜欢我的宝贝，想要舔它么？”Sam俯下身，在Dean头顶一寸的地方低声细语着。Dean因为这样的调戏更加愤怒，漆黑的眼睛闪着火光一样的东西，“我警告你，你要是敢把那玩意塞进我嘴里·····”

“我知道，你会咬断我，而且我相信你做得出来。”Sam不屑一顾的轻笑。抽出牛仔裤的皮带绑在了Dean的眼睛上，“正好省了那些黏黏糊糊的口水，我们可以直接来。”

漆黑笼罩住了Dean，他什么也看不见，他大声咒骂着、威胁着，却只能听见他身上那该死的混蛋的调情，感受他令人颤抖的呼吸。那混蛋用嘴唇在他的胸上游走，用那种毫不在乎似有似无的轻触品尝着他，在蜻蜓点水之后大口舔食吸吮他的皮肤，发狠似的扯开他的皮带。这让他莫名的激动，比体温要高的舌头卷过他的乳头并轻轻吹气时，他的下体半硬了。

Sam故意发出那种很大的吸吮声响，在狠狠舔过他一边的乳头之后用舌尖描绘他的腹肌，并且把舌头伸进他的肚脐里搅动，Dean几乎是抽搐起来，整个人绷紧着从床铺里微微弹起，却被Sam压着胯骨狠狠摁进床单里。并侧过头用牙齿滑动他腰胯之间的敏感部位，直到Dean整个人颤抖到抽筋为止。Sam得意的看着被他弄到骂不出来的Dean，用手抚摸起Dean的阴囊，并用舌头在柱身上轻轻舔过，在圆钝的龟头为止停下来并含住那里大力吮吸。那刺激太大以至于爽当中带着鲜明的疼痛，不过这一点也没有减轻快感，Dean大叫着完全硬了。

“你喜欢这个，哈？喜欢我这么对你。”Sam张开嘴把他深深地吞了进去，用咽喉挤压着头部，卷起舌头包裹着他的分身，在他大声呻吟的时候轻轻地用上一点牙齿，让那呻吟声里面加入尖锐的抽气，然后再猛烈的用嘴唇触碰着上下起伏几次，反反复复直到Dean一次又一次快要走上巅峰。

当然，只是快要。

Sam会在Dean分身抽搐的时候猛然停下来，大力拧掐着他的大腿根部让他痛到叫出声，等到他熬过一个又一个近似高潮之后再把他吞进去。这样反复几次之后，Dean的脑子里只剩了高潮的想法，他除了颤抖和喘息已经做不出任何其他反映了。

“好了。我想你准备好了。”Sam俯下身，用自己的身体去温暖Dean那因为变成了恶魔而一直体温偏低的身体。嘴唇似有似无的擦过对方的，“我想给你来点润滑。我想你也需要。”

他解开他眼上覆盖着的皮带，却又把一条丝质的带子捆在了Dean的嘴上，并隔着那层纱亲吻了他的嘴唇。“我会把你操到射出来的，放心吧。”

热源离开了他的身体，Dean突然觉得有点冷，他努力克制着自己蜷缩的欲望，却听见了一种让他从里冰冻到外的声音。

那种熟悉的，拧开他随身携带酒壶的声音。

他扭头去看，却对上了Sam恶意而残酷的眼神。

那里面装的是圣水。

Dean几乎是不自知的开始发抖，这一次却是因为恐惧，他用已经喊得快哑的声音嘶喊着不，发出来的却像是挑逗一样柔软的哼唧声。在Sam回到床上时他整个人都抖得不成样子。Sam却依然笑着：“你会爱上这个的，最痛也最爽。”

他残忍的让他看着圣水毫发无伤的从他的手指上流下来，然后甩干了那些多余的水珠，就这样径直插进了Dean的后穴，精准、用尽全力的按上了他的那一点。

Dean就这样直接射了出来，眼泪几乎是同时喷薄而出，黑纱都无法挡住他沙哑的尖叫。

“啊啊啊啊啊·····”

那是他从未体验过的，就像在他高潮的那一刻用刀子捅破了他的灵魂一样。后穴像被撕裂一样的疼痛，带着无可比拟的前列腺高潮到来。本能的快感与本性的疼痛疯狂交织，欲望和痛苦在一瞬间从身体里燃烧起来，焚掉他的所有思维以及情绪，在他的心脏里点燃了不可熄灭的大火。

他嘶喊着直到再也发不出半点声音。

Sam像是根本没听见一样抽出了手指，再次沾上圣水，再次捅了进去。仍然是那一点，仍然是让人发疯的疼痛与快乐，刚刚发泄过的身体敏感到根本承受不住。Dean听见自己哭泣着祈求，把整张床摇晃的快要散架，他的整个下体抽搐的都不像他自己的一样。他感到自己本能的用腿去磨蹭讨好他冷酷的弟弟，伴随着每一声抽泣摇头，但还是无法阻止他受到的惩罚。一根又一根手指，沾满圣水的，深深地深入到他的后穴里去。

等到Sam玩够了的时候，Dean几乎已经闭过气去，后穴完美的红肿并收缩着。Sam解开他手上的铁索和嘴上的丝带，轻轻吻上Dean的颤抖柔软的唇，随意吮吻着他嘴里的每一个缝隙——他已经硬到恨不得生吞了Dean。结束了一个长吻之后，他把这个像破碎的娃娃一样的恶魔Dean抱起来并大力贯穿了他。

Dean无法停止抽泣，尽管他不知道这是为什么，但他还是抱住了他弟弟宽阔的肩，任凭泪水从他的眼角滑下来。他的嘴唇间只剩抽噎的喘息，大力的抽插让他疯狂的摇头“不，Sam，求你·····不·····”可是对方并不理会。Sam只是一下又一下的挺入，巨大的坚硬狠狠摩擦着他已经红肿起来的敏感点。Dean只能把脸埋进Sam的颈窝并在那里哭到颤抖，手指几乎嵌到Sam的后背里。

Sam猛地把他从身上扯下来按进床里，像囚禁一样按住他的两只手，他们俩挨的那么近以至于Sam吐出的气息直接没入到他的唇间，“我爱你，Dean。”前所未有的大力深入，他哭叫出来，“无论什么样子，都只会爱你。”

Dean突然很想接吻，想用嘴唇去感受他弟弟最柔软的地方，他微微抬起身碰到了Sam的嘴唇并尽力吮着，Sam只有一瞬间的僵硬，然后熟悉的，掠夺般的，狂暴的亲吻笼罩了Dean。


End file.
